Gundam Seed Highschool Destiny
by gdayofdestinys
Summary: Kira is an ordinary guy, his sister Cagalli is a popular girl, she tries to conceal her brother but who knows what may happen in the chaotic school KxL AxC and many more!
1. Chapter 1

hey there this is my first fanfiction so if you see any flaws in it or something please do tell me so i can fix it in the future

Disclaimers: i do not own gundam seed/destiny

I

NTRODUCTION

Kira is an ordinary guy. He's mainly with Athrun,Tolle, Sai, and Miriallia attending Orb High School. Though they aren't popular at all except for Athrun, they get through school with the best of times. On the other hand, there is Shinn, Yzak, Dearka, and Rey. They are the popular kids, Shinn for being the badass in school, Yzak for being the team captain of the Baseball team, Dearka is just cool because he's with Yzak, Rey is cool on his own way for being the best pianist. Now to the girls of Orb High School, there is Lacus, everyone wants to be with her, so basically the fans made a fanclub of her. Cagalli, Kira's sister is another popular girl that is in Lacus's group, Cagalli tries to conceal her secret about being Kira's sister. More characters will show up later on in the story.

1. The Start

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

"AHHHH I can't take it anymore!" cried Cagalli, hearing her brother's alarm clock. This always happens, Cagalli was a light sleeper and kira was the heavy sleeper, which has always ended up with Cagalli waking Kira up.

Cagalli, age 17 was the hothead of the siblings. She is very competitive and wont back down a challenge even if she knows she will lose. Though she may be a hotheaded girl, once people get to know her, shes a very sweet girl.

"Kira you better wake up or i'm going to...UGHH nevermind! Cagalli sighed and went to get changed for the first day of school.

20 minutes later

"..huhhh? What the, who was that?" said the drowsy Kira. "Oh shoot! It's 7:30 i'm gonna be late!" Kira quickly got ready for school.

When Kira finally finished getting ready, Cagalli had already left for school with her friend Lacus, who he had secretly liked for a while. He went downstairs to get some breakfast, but time was running out so he just headed out with nothing to eat.

"Man is Athrun going to kill me" said Kira running to Athrun's car.

Athrun sighed, "This always happen you know that? The first day of school we're always going to be late, Sai and Tolle are going to be mad."

"I know I know, it wont happen again I promised. Said Kira, trying to get out of the situation.

"It better not, or i'm going to have to stop giving you rides!" Said Athrun laughing a little.

As the two got to the school, they ran immediately in to get their schedules and to get to their class. It was already a stressful morning for the two of them so they hoped that it would be better by getting the same class with eachother.

"Please tell me you got Ms. Ramius!" Said Kira.

"Dangit...I got.." said Athrun in a low voice.

"You got Ms. Badgiruel didn't you? I knew it!" said Kira angrily.

"hehe I got Ms. Ramius too!" Said Athrun laughing.

The two gave eachother a slap on the hands signifying that they were happy they got the same class.

When the two got to the class, they tried to sneak to an empty seat so they wouldn't get in trouble.

"Well look who we have here!" yelled Ms. Ramius. "It seems like we got two late starters here, what should we do with them?" said Ms. Ramius asking the class.

"Go easy on them!" said Sai and Tolle together.

"I say we make them introduce themselves to the whole class!" said Cagalli who was unfortunately in the same class as her brother.

Lacus giggled at the idea of Cagalli's.

"You know that may be a good idea, Miss.. whats your name?" asked Ms. Ramius.

Kira suddenly had an idea of revenge on Cagalli since she gave Ms. Ramius the idea.

"She is Cagalli Hibiki, my very dearest twin sister, and I am Kira Hibiki" Proudly saying every word of it.

Everyone gasped with amazement, then there was small talk.

"oh my gosh hes her sister?" said quiet whispers.

"Kira you're going to get it when we get home!" cried Cagalli "I'm going to get you in you're sleep you-"

"Everyone calm down!" Yelled Ms. Ramius

The class became quiet

"Now Kira and friend, referring to Athrun, please go sit down. We'll now start introducing everyone, oh and one more thing you have to say something about yourself to the class. How about you, sir with the Brown hair."

Tolle stood up, "Hey i'm Tolle and...she over there pointing to Miriallia is my girlfriend" said Tolle with a grin on his face

Mirallia quickly blushed.

Sai's turn, "Hello i'm Sai and I like to sleep" said Sai yawning

The class laughed a little

"Hey i'm Dearka and the chicks REALLY dig me" said Dearka

This time the whole class was laughing out loud. Dearka turned red and just sat down

Miriallia stood up, "Hi i'm Miriallia and what he said" referring to what Tolle said.

Cagalli stood up triumphantly, "Hey i'm Cagalli, i'm head of the Astronomy club so you should join!" said Cagalli with a big grin on her face.

Lacus stood up, "Hello i'm Lacus, I would like a person who i cann talk to any time" said Lacus.

All the fanboys got ideas for trying to get Lacus to be their girlfriend. Kira on the other hand thought " A friend to talk to ey? She is really nice"

Yzak stood up " You fools JOIN THE BASEBALL TEAM! or LOSE! YZAK HERE!" yelled Yzak

The class slowly started introducing eachother and got some free time to talk for a bit.

Lacus, Cagalli and Miriallia were talking about how they should recruit astronomy members. Kira, Athrun, Sai and Tolle were thinking of what to do after school. Dearka and Yzak were talking to some girls about baseball and how good they were, the girls went wild. All the fanboys of Lacus just kept staring at her. Then the bell rang.

As Kira saw Lacus walking out, he hurried over and talked to her.

"Hey nice introduction there" Said Kira nervously.

DUN DUN DUNNN so how was my first shot at a fanfiction? Please review

NEXT CHAPTER! How did Kira's conversation go with Lacus! Who else will come into the story?


	2. Chapter 2

_As Kira saw Lacus walking out, he hurried over and talked to her._

_"Hey nice introduction there" Said Kira nervously._

2. Panic in the cafeteria

"hehe thank you mr. Kira, oh and what a surprise to hear that you are my best friend's brother" said Lacus.

"O-ohh well its just a little revenge for my sister oh and also to umm.. get to talk you more" said kira in a nervous and small voice.

Lacus giggled, "Well mr. Kira how will revealing the truth get you closer to talking to me?" said Lacus smiling.

Kira was shocked by that answer not knowing what to say so he quickly muttered "Well uhh I uhhh umm.. cause well.. How about we discuss this over lun-"

Just when Kira had enough bravery to ask her to eat lunch with him, Tolle interrupted their conversation.

"Kira! You finally did it! Now everyone knows the secret!" Shouted Tolle with enthusiam.

Lacus giggled again, "Well mr. Kira, it seems like i'll talk to you later, i'll be looking forward to that"

After that Lacus walked to Cagalli, who was waiting for her.

Cagalli and Tolle had a weird expression on their faces that were the same.

"Kira, you just talked to her? How, when, why, HOW!" asked Tolle very curiously.

"Lacus, ..you were talking to my BROTHER? why, hes a loser!" exclaimed Cagalli.

"Well, Lacus is a really nice girl and-" Kira grinned, "Maybe i'll tell you later i'm getting hungry, lets get some lunch!" Kira started running to the cafeteria, where everyone was heading to.

"AHHH! You jerk tell me!" exclaimed Tolle running after Kira.

"Mr. Kira is really nice, he's kind of nervous but its cute when hes like that, oh and hes not like those other boys, the ones that dont actually mean what they say.." said Lacus with a little thought into it.

"Lacus, you're my best friend, but heck you are one very weird girl, its K-I-R-A, the unknown brother I have? Please don't tell me you're starting to like him!" cried Cagalli, in her mind she was thinking, "_oh boy Lacus.. and Kira together?_" A sudden chill came to her.

The Two girls remained quiet and walked to cafeteria, one with a smile and one with a frown.

* * *

As everyone was getting their lunches, Shinn, the badass of the school was walking with his friends, Rey and Auel to the lunchline, "Move aside!" yelled Shinn.

Yzak was a hothead when it came to fights, actually he was a hothead in everything, "What did you say mr. BADASS?" Said Yzak.

"You heard me, get out of the way" said Shinn. Rey and Auel suddenly came to stand beside Shinn. "You better just move Yzak, I dont want any trouble here" said Rey

"What did you say! YOU dont want any trouble here? Get in back of the line then you morons!" yelled Yzak

* * *

Meanwhile when that was happening..

"Miriallia...Sai...Athrun, I gotta tell you guys something" said Tolle.

Kira obviously knew what he was going to say but didn't bother saying anything because he was busy daydreaming while taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Kira our buddy here...TALKED to Lacus, I mean they actually had a conversation!" cried Tolle

Once the group heard that, they started choking on their foods and drinks.

"Kira you what!" said Sai and Athrun together.

"Ohh Kira i'm so happy for you! i'm sure you and Lacus will get to become good friends!" said Miriallia

Kira suddenly came back to reality, "huh? oh it was nothing, it was just one conversation, i dont even know if i can have another like that ever again" said Kira

* * *

Meanwhile at the girls lunch table

"..Lacus you didn't answer my question, do you like Kira?" asked Cagalli

"Cagalli, I've only had one conversation with Kira, I hardly know him" said Lacus

Lunamaria was shocked, "You mean Kira ...the Kira we know? The shy guy?" asked Lunamaria

"Yes, him" said Cagalli in a small voice

Meyrin suddenly wasn't interested in her sandwich anymore "Lacus likes someone? Please dont tell me its one of those fanboys shes has all over school!" said Meyrin.

"Lacus does not like ANYONE!" said Cagalli hoping Lacus would agree to it

"Yes its true that I don't like anyone... but i would really like to get to know mr Kira better, he is very nice" said Lacus with a smile on her face.

* * *

Back to Yzak and Shinn

"You son of a..." said Shinn, he got mad so he got a handful of tuna and slapped it on Yzak's face.

Dearka just saw what happened to Yzak, "Oh no..." he said to himself.

Rey, Auel and Shinn were laughing hard, and some of the students in line.

"I'm gonna get you JACK ASS!" cried Yzak, taking a pouch of milk and popped it right on shinns whole face.

Out of no where, some guy yelled out "FOOOOOODDDDDD FIIIIIIIIIIIGHTTTTTT!"

The whole room got chaotic food was being thrown everywhere.

Kira's group saw this "Lets get out of here!" cried Athrun. when they were trying to get out, Athrun's face suddenly got hit with a bologne sandwich with mustard on it.

"Oh no you did not just do that..." said Athrun, so he suddenly joined the war.

"We lost Athrun!" cried Tolle and Kira "Let him be, hes long gone now" said Sai. Miriallia was just focused on not getting hit. They escaped the Cafeteria safetly without getting hit with food.

"I'm going to go to my locker guys, you guys go on ahead to ...wherever you guys go" said Kira

Miriallia, Sai, Tolle and Kira decided that Kira would go find Athrun and meet at the big tree outside the school.

* * *

back in the cafeteria

Lacus, Meyrin, Lunamaria and Cagalli were hiding under a table.

"We're trapped here!" cried Meyrin.

"We'll think of a way to get out, dont worry" said Lacus trying to calm everyone down.

Suddenly tuna came flying right on Cagalli's and Lunamaria's face.

"They're so DEAD!" cried both Lunamaria and Cagalli, so they went out and started throwing food too.

"Meyrin its just you and me, we'll escape this place, I know an exit near here" said Lacus

"Ok THANK YOU!" said Meyrin

They quickly ran to the exit that Lacus was talking about it, but when they were about to exit, somebody had thrown some mystery meat on Lacus's skirt and shirt which wouldn't seem to get off.

"Oh no, my clothes!" cried Lacus

"Dont worry Lacus it'll get off, just after school wash your clothes" said Meyrin

"You're right..Ok I will, thanks Meyrin" said Lacus

"I have to head to the library now, I have to study, major test today" said Meyrin hurrying to the library.

"Ok i'll talk to you later then" said Lacus waving to her friend Meyrin.

* * *

back at the cafeteria

Mr. La Flagga came in furious "STOP IT EVERYONE!" Suddenly a balogne sandwich hit his face. "Thats it who did that!" yelled Mr La Flagga.

Dr. Dullindal came in too with security guards, "Stop them now please" said Dr. Dullindal

When most people saw the teachers and principal come in, they were slowly stopping. Lunamaria, Cagalli, Shinn, Yzak, and Athrun didn't seem to stop.

"You four! come with me" said Dr Dullindal which were pointing to Lunamaria, Cagalli, Shin, Yzak and Athrun.

While they were walking, Mr. La Flagga and Ms. Ramius were so angry with their behavior, they were talking to eachother "Great way to start off the first day of school heh.." they said to eachother.

* * *

Back to Lacus

"I guess i have to wear my p.e clothes.. oh well.." said Lacus walking to her locker.

Kira was at his locker too, searching for some books that he needed for his next class.

"Why hello there mr Kira" said Lacus in a pleasant voice

Kira was startled at first then he saw Lacus and got nervous.

"H-Hey Lacus, crazy day in the cafeteria huh?" said Kira

"Oh my gosh it was, this event ruined my clothes" said Lacus pointing to her shirt and skirt.

"well isn't it your lucky day? I have some cleaning thing that my mom gave me, it works really well, lets see if it will help your clothes" said Kira more confident now

"Really? Oh wow Kira, you're so nice! Let's try it" said Lacus excitedly

Kira got the cleaning substance, put it on his handkerchief and gave it to Lacus

"Here, try it" handing it to Lacus

Lacus accepted it and started rubbing the handkerchief on her clothes, amazingly it was working very well, everything seemed new.

"Oh wow! Said Lacus "You're the best said Lacus, she quickly gave Kira a friendly hug.

Kira's heart was pounding, in his mind he was thinking "_Lacus is hugging me? This has got to be a dream.."_

"O-oh hey what brings you over here anyways?" asked Kira

"Oh my locker is right here, number... 260" said Lacus looking at the locker.

Kira was amazed, because his locker was 261, "Hey, we're locker buddies" said Kira

"hehe locker buddy, I can see that now" Said Lacus. "Since lunch is almost over, would you like to walk with me to my class Kira?" asked Lacus nervously.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnn what is going to happen next? what will happen to Athrun Yzak Lunamaria Shinn and Cagalli?

READ NEXT CHAPTER! Review please


	3. Chapter 3

ok ok first lets start off with a thanks, thank you 118-sethshadow, rabbijuan, lightning-freedom, newby, risingsundynasty, animeboy-12 and blitz12. if it weren't for you guys i would've stopped this fanfiction, but knowing you guys are actually enjoying and helping me with this story, it helps alot. oh and if you guys have any suggestions, please tell me in the reviews or ask for my msn.

oh and sorry for my typo, dullindal meant to say you 5, oopsie XD

* * *

_Kira was amazed, because his locker was 261, "Hey, we're locker buddies" said Kira_

_"hehe locker buddy, I can see that now" Said Lacus. "Since lunch is almost over, would you like to walk with me to my class Kira?" asked Lacus nervously._

"Oh geez this has got to be a dream, is this the Lacus i know that has a fanclub?" Kira thought. "Sure i'd love to" said Kira now sounding very casual.

"Oh Joy! Let's get going now, we wouldn't like a big crowd of people bunched up in this hall now do we?" said Lacus now very happy.

* * *

Dr. Dullindal's office

Shinn and Yzak were busy yelling at eachother while sitting.

"Look what you did! Now we're all going to get suspended I bet, why are you so stupid mr badass?" yelled Yzak.

"You got some nerve mr i'm so cool im a baseball player, oh you're going to get suspended, are you going to go cry to your mommy? chicken wuss!" said Shinn.

while those two were still arguing, Lunamaria was really worried, "what if I really do get suspended? ZAFT Academy for sure wont accept me! Oh i hate those two!Why do they always have to cause this stupid trouble! Its the first day of school for crying out loud!" said Lunamaria in her mind.

"Luna, are you ok? you've been quiet ever since we've gotten in here" said Cagalli very worried.

"Well I can't have a smile on my face for being in the principal's office after a food fight" said Lunamaria

Suddenly Athrun interrupted, "Hey you two don't have to worry about getting in trouble, we're not the ones that started this mess, so its those two that will be getting the big load" said Athrun

"Really you think that?" said Lunamaria excitedly.

"I'm positive, my father used to be principal of this school until he retired, when things happened like this, the most we have to do is clean up the cafeteria" said Athrun

Cagalli started wondering and said, "Athrun right? Well anyways thanks for the heads up, i'm sure i can handle cleaning up"

Lunamaria suddenly hugged Athrun.

in Athrun's mind he was totally confused, "_why is she hugging me? what the..."_

"Thank you soo much! I was so scared that this would go on our permanent records!" cried Lunamaria

Cagalli suddenly felt hot. "Why did Luna just hug him! AHHH" so many thoughts came to her, suddenly she thought "why am i getting so worked up on this? I shouldn't care, yeah...thats right I DONT CARE!" Cagalli thought confidently.

Dr. Dullindal suddenly entered, "Since this is the first day of school, i'm going to let you you three off easily this time bu-"

"WHAT! HOW COME THEY GET TO? THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" yelled Shinn and Yzak

Dr. Dullindal was mad now " LOOK, they're not the ones that started it, now you three, go head into the cafeteria and start cleaning it up, i want that place to be spotless when I get there"

"Yes sir, it wont happen again sir!" said the three

Lunamaria Cagalli and Athrun got out fast before Dr. Dullindal changed his mind.

"Boy was that a close one, I guess we're not going back to class today" said Lunamaria

"Heh, yeah well look on the bright side, at least we wont fall asleep in class of boredom" said Athrun

Lunamaria giggled, "you're right there is a bright side!" she said

Cagalli was now getting angry that the two were getting along so well, then she suddenly murmured in a really small voice "Well why dont you two just kiss since you're getting along so well"

"Hmm what was that Cagalli?" I didn't catch what you said" asked Lunamaria

"Oh it was nothing, well heres the cafeteria, lets get started"

Everyone agreed

* * *

Back to Lacus

"While Mr La Flagga was teaching, Lacus just kept thinking, "Wow that Kira, hes really nice" then she looked at the handkerchief and held it tightly as if she never wanted to let it drop.

-Flashback-

"O-oh.. hey, you know I never really walked someone to class before.." said Kira nervously

"Really? So many boys here ask me to walk with them to class, I dont want to be rude..so at times when Cagalli isn't with me I have to" said Lacus

"Cagalli, what does she do?" asked Kira

"She scares the boys off which I am thankful for because, really I just want to find that one person and be with him" said Lacus trailing off with her thoughts

Kira started laughing "Yeah thats my sister all right, scared me since the second i was born, oh and hey what a coincidence.. I just want to find that one person too"

They both giggled

While the two were walking to class, all the fanboys of Lacus were staring at Kira as if they wanted to rip his head off, Kira was scared.

"Well here we are, Mr. La Flagga's class, I had alot of fun walking here Kira, lets do it next time, oh and thank you so much for the cleaning thing" said Lacus smiling

"Ok you have fun in that class now" Kira said jokingly, "definetly, next time for sure, oh and keep the handkerchief incase you find any other stains on your clothes, well bye Lacus.

-End of flashback-

* * *

Back to the cafeteria

"It's been thirty minutes since we've been cleaning and eerything still looks the same!" cried Lunamaria

Cagalli and Athrun didn't want to say anything because they were both busy cleaning

Cagalli was still thinking, "why did I get all mad when they talked" Suddenly a thought came to her "am I jealous?" She looked at Athrun. Something inside Cagalli was weird, she had never felt this feeling before. "Oh no Cagalli, what have you gotten yourself into.."

Athrun saw Cagalli looking at him, he gave a gentle smile and waved at her.

"Hey, shes pretty cute when shes not all being popular" Athrun thought

Cagalli suddenly just started to work again, not wanting Athrun to notice.

"Hey Cagalli, can you give me that towel over there, i'm almost done with this table" Asked Athrun

"Sure, holdon" Cagalli got the towel and walked over to Athrun, but as she was walking, she didn't notice the banana peel that was on the floor, and slipped on it. Luckily Athrun was there so she fell on him.

Athrun held her tightly, "Hey are you ok?"

Cagalli got all red from embarassment, "Im so so s-sorry" she said trying to recover from the embarassment

"Monkeys these days, never know when to throw away their trash" said Athrun jokingly

they both laughed

* * *

Back to Yzak and Shinn

"You two will be getting a months worth of detentions for being this disrespectful in school, i cant believe you two, the first day in school and this chaos happens already" Said Dr. Dullindal

"I have a baseball team to lead to victory this year! I can't have those detentions!" yelled Yzak

"chicken wuss, go cry to your momma" said Shinn

"How bout you shut your mouth? mr im so cool i think i can get away with anything" said Yzak

"Both of you stop or im going to add more of the detentions!" yelled Dr. Dullindal

The two of the immidately shut up.

Dr. Dullindal seemed frustrated as if he couldn't take the arguing anymore.

"Go help the others in the cafeteria now, i'll be chicking in an hour, it better be spotless"

The two went to the cafeteria

* * *

Back at the cafeteria

"We're almost done!" cried Lunamaria in happiness.

Suddenly Yzak and Shinn came bursting in the door.

After fifty minutes, they finally finished up the cafeteria,

"Wow i can't wait to go home and shower, all this food is making me feel sick" said Lunamaria

Shinn was smart, he knew he wouldn't get a girl if he acted smart on them, so he was a ladies man at times.

"Yeah that shower seems good right now, hope your clothes get cleaned off good" said Shinn trying to sound very cool.

"Oh wow you're such a gentleman mr badass" said Yzak

Shinn shot back "Shuttup Yzak, im gonna-" Suddenly he was interrupted

"Please do you two have to fight all the time? Stop it please, for me?" said Lunamaria

The two kept on arguing while Lunamaria was still trying to stop it.

Cagalli and Athrun were both standing next to eachother and commenting how funny it was.

"How long do you think this will last?" asked Athrun

"Eternity" Cagalli shot back

they both laughed

In a few minutes, Dr. Dullindal came into the cafeteria

"Good job, now get on to your classes, you got an hour left before school ends" said Dr. Dullindal

everyone started to walk out, Shinn Yzak still fighting and Lunamaria still trying to stop the fight.

As Cagalli started walking out, Athrun reached for her hand to stop her

"Yes?" asked Cagalli

"Well umm, I..I was hoping if you would like to go with me to get some coffee or something like that tomorrow" asked Athrun nervously

"_He's asking me out on a date! What should I say_?" said Cagalli in her head

"Are you asking me out on a date Athrun?" Said Cagalli smiling

Surprised at the question shot back, Athrun said "yes, i am asking you out on a date"

"Oh i dont know.. I'm so busy nowadays..." said Cagalli

"Oh...Never-" Athrun was interrupted

"I'd love to" said Cagalli

Athrun was happy, he knew they would have fun together, "Ok tomorrow afterschool, lets meet at the big tree outside"

"Deal" Cagalli said and walked to class with Athrun.

* * *

DONE! well hope you guys liked this chapter, oh and please review it!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? what is this triangle between shinn yzak and Lunamaria? found out next timeee!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok to start off, sorry for the late chapter, i've been really busy with some stuff so ok here goes

chapter 4!

_"Oh i dont know.. I'm so busy nowadays..." said Cagalli_

_"Oh...Never-" Athrun was interrupted_

_"I'd love to" said Cagalli_

_Athrun was happy, he knew they would have fun together, "Ok tomorrow afterschool, lets meet at the big tree outside"_

_"Deal" Cagalli said and walked to class with Athrun._

* * *

-an hour passes-

Athrun was waiting anxiously

"Come on bell RING!" said Athrun almost going crazy, "Ok ok.. one minute left, i can do this!"

Everyone was ready to jump off their chairs and run while waiting for the bell.

"Stay seated class, we still have exactly one minute of class left, oh what fun! Lets hear another lecture!" said Ms. Ramius excitedly.

"I think Flay is hot..." said Sai sleeping

Everyone started laughing including Ms. Ramius

-RINGGGGG-

"YES!" Said Athrun Kira Cagalli, basically everyone in the class and ran out of the door.

"Athrun lets meet up at the tree first, then we'll get you cleaned up" said Kira

"Yeah..Good idea, this mustard is starting to smell really bad" said Athrun

The two started to walk to the tree when suddenly Lacus passed by

"Hey Kira, once again thank you for everything" Lacus said blushing a little

"Ohhh, of course, if you need help with anything else, you can come to me" said Kira being a little shy

Lacus smiled, "Oh hey are you going to do anything today?"

Kira was shocked by this question, "Shes asking me what i'm going to do today..What am I doing today?"

"Oh we were just going to decide what we're going to do today right Athrun?" Patting Athrun's back really hard

"Righhtt.. Kira... We're going to meet outside the big tree to discuss what we're going to do today" said Athrun

"Oh great idea! Hey Lacus want to come with us?" Asked Kira

"Oh um if you don't mind but can Cagalli come too then? I'm suppose to be with her today but lets all go somewhere together" Said Lacus excited now

Athrun suddenly was into the conversation now.

"Cagalli's coming? SURE lets go! Cmon Tree everyones there lets go!"

Lacus giggled

Kira was wondering what was up with Athrun

* * *

-At the tree-

"Whats keeping them, they should be here already'' Said Tolle

Just when Tolle said that, Kira Athrun and Lacus were now at the tree.

"Hey everyone, ok so what are we going to do?" Asked Kira

Tolle and Sai were wondering why Lacus was here, they were whispering to eachother "Dude, Lacus is here" Said Tolle

" I know, lets just play it cool for now" said Sai

Suddenly Sai got an idea

"I KNOW! We can play that new game at the arcade, I hear its suppose to be like the best game of the year!" exclaimed Sai

"You mean the Gundam Seed game? "I hear up to eight players can play that game! Lets GO!" Cried Tolle

"So its settled, arcade then?" asked Athrun

"Oh an arcade, it sounds really fun" Said Lacus

Just then, Lacus's cellphone rang

"Hello?" Said Lacus

On the other line was Cagalli, "Where are you Lacus? And have you found out what we're going to do today?"

"Umm how about we go to the arcade?" asked Lacus

"Oh wow great idea! I can kick some peoples butt in that new game" said Cagalli

"Great, so you wont mind if we go with Athrun, Kira, Tolle, Sai and Mirilllia? said Lacus

"WHAT? Fine, more people to kick butt in, where are you?" Cagalli said

"I'm at the tree with everyone right now, come over here Cagalli" said Lacus

In a few minutes Cagalli was there, "Ok first let me get cleaned up, and then i'll come to the arcade"

"Cagalli why dont you go with Athrun to get cleaned up, that way it will be faster" said Kira

"Kira why dont you be quiet, I can take care of myself" Cagalli shot back

"Cagalli, you know that is a pretty good idea, and it will give you more time to play that game" said Lacus

"Im not saying you shower with Athrun or anything, i'm saying that he'll drive you back to our house and he can clean up in my bathroom and you clean up in yours.." said Kira quietly

Cagalli got all red from embarassment, "Fine"

"You sure Kira?" Said Athrun

"Yeah, I want to play that game soon so hurry up"

Cagalli and Athrun left in Athrun's car

"Ok lets walk to the arcade!" yelled Sai

As they all were walking, Kira and Lacus were talking to eachother alot as if they were a couple.

"Mirillia, you haven't talked all day say something!" said Tolle jokingly

"I'm just thinking of some things to take pictures of for our newspaper" said Mirillia

"Take a pictue of the winner when we play the game!" Said Tolle now excited to play

"Hmm good idea, i'll take that into consideration" Said Mirillia

* * *

Back to Cagalli and Athrun

The two were shy in the car

"So, you're going to play the game right?" Said Athrun breaking the ice

"I'm going to kick your butt in it" said Cagalli jokingly

"Oh yeah right, take me out? I laugh at you" Athrun shot back

"Lets make a bet then, Athrun, if you lose you have to take me out to a really expensive dinner" Said Cagalli with a smile on her face

"Deal, but if I win, you owe me a kiss" said Athrun with a smirk on his face

"Athrun!" Said Cagalli

"Oh I was just-"

"Deal" said Cagalli smiling

The two arrived at the house and went to get clean

Back to Kira, Lacus and the others

"Finally we made it" said Kira

When they got to the Gundam Seed game, Yzak and Dearka were already playing it.

(The game was is like an actual cockpit)

"Alright lets give this a try" Said Kira and hopped in the cockpit

"I'll be cheering for you Kira!" Said Lacus

"That's all I need to win" Said Kira smiling

Said and Tolle went into the other cockpits, then suddenly, Shinn came with Lunamaria

"Alright get ready to be beat" Said Shinn

The game started, Yzak chose the Duel, Dearka was Buster, Shinn was Destiny, Tolle was a Gouf Ignited, Sai chose the Strike with no packs and Kira chose the Freedom. 2 cockpits left.

As they were in the game, everything seemed like it would be in a war, chaos everywhere.

One minute later, Tolle and Sai lost.

"That game sucks!" said Tolle and Sai

"Could you even move fast!" said Tolle

"Heck I couldn't even see what was happening!" said Sai

"Lets just watch these guys" said Tolle

Kira was getting crushed in the battlefield, he was an excellent pilot, but it seemed like Shinn knew what he was doing.

"I'm going to get you Chicken wuss" Shinn saying that to Yzak

"Why you little, Dearka get him!" said Yzak

"Lets roll!" yelled Dearka

Kira was just now watching and fighting some other gouf ignited

Five minutes later, Dearka and Yzak both lost to Shinn.

Lunamaria was cheering for Shinn

"I got this Lunamaria, now let me take out this guy"

Kira got mad from his overconfidence

"I have to win, Lacus is watching me..." Said Kira in his mind

Just then, Athrun and Cagalli walked in and went into the cockpit and was getting ready to play

Kira didn't notice but the Destiny's sword was about to hit him.

-!A NEW CHALLENGE HAS ARRIVED!-

Cagalli and Athrun saved him

"You would have lost! said Shinn to Kira

Everyone chose their mobile suits, this time Sai, Tolle, Yzak and Dearka weren't playing anymore.

This time, Kira chose the Strike Freedom, Shinn chose Destiny, Cagalli chose Akatsuki, and Athrun chose Infinite Justice

While waiting for the game to load, Lacus went up to Kira and said "Hey Kira lets make a bet, if you win this game, you can ask me to do anything you want"

Kira was now excited to win, "How about a date?" said Kira shyly.

"I was hoping you would say that" said Lacus smiling

"Then i'm going to win for sure" Said Kira happily

* * *

Sorry if the chapter seemed bland, but this idea seemed really good to me, anyways please read and review and suggestions please ok thanks

Next chapter! WHO WILL WIN!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok to start, i'm really sorry for the late chapter, summer is almost ending so i had to do as much as i can before it ended, again sorry for the late chapter but i'll try to make it up and make this a really good chapter. thank you for all the reviews and comments, seriously those are the only things that keeps this fanfiction alive.

Chapter 5

_This time, Kira chose the Strike Freedom, Shinn chose Destiny, Cagalli chose Akatsuki, and Athrun chose Infinite Justice_

_While waiting for the game to load, Lacus went up to Kira and said "Hey Kira lets make a bet, if you win this game, you can ask me to do anything you want"_

_Kira was now excited to win, "How about a date?" said Kira shyly._

_"I was hoping you would say that" said Lacus smiling_

_"Then i'm going to win for sure" Said Kira happily_

"I have to win.. If I don't win, I can't protect what I want.. I HAVE TO WIN!" said Kira in his mind, just then suddenly a small seed burst in his head.

The Destiny was going for the Strike Freedom, "That punk is going down for sure this time" said Shinn

Shinn charged his humungous sword right at the Strike Freedom, somehow, Kira evaded it, his senses were 10x faster.

"Oh i've had enough with you punk! You're going down right NOW!" Destiny suddenly rushed in with its palm beam laser cannon.

Strike Freedom suddenly unleashed all its eight dragoons, now, the Destiny was struggling to evade

"I can't take it, I might lose! Just when Shinn thought that, the Strike Freedom went right at the Destiny and stabbed its two beamsabers right into the Destiny's chest.

-!PLAYER DEFEATED!-

"WHAT!" Pftt, i'll get you next time" said Shinn then walked away with Lunamaria

The game was still on, there were two opponents left

"You're pretty good Cagalli, have you played games like this before?" asked Athrun

"You know, you shouldn't talk when you're in the game, you might not know what will happen, LIKE THIS!" Cagalli suddenly went in and blasted all her beams at the Infinite Justice

"Heh, you're going to have to try harder than that if you want to beat me" said Athrun

"Pshh you're so going to get it right now" said Cagalli

Suddenly a grappling hook hooked onto Akatsuki's head

"Huh what is this?" Cagalli said outloud

"Its a special trick this mobile suit has, well, here goes Cagalli" said Athrun

"Hey wait Cheater!" said Cagalli

The Infinite Justice was right at the Akatsuki now, Infinite Justice took out its double beam saber and was about to slash

Cagalli grinned, "You fell in my trap"

"Huh?" said Athrun

Akatsuki brought out all its weapons, mainly the back cannon's that it has

They both shot and slashed eachother

At the same time, both players screen showed up -!PLAYER DEFEATED!-

"WHAT!" they both said at the same time

"I so had you! This game cheats!" said Cagalli

"oh believe what you want that game was so mine" Athrun said laughing

-!Winner!- showed up on Kira's screen, "Woohoo, howd that happen?"

Kira went to Lacus and Lacus went to Kira

Lacus suddenly hugged Kira

Kira was shocked, "Whoaa.. shes hugging me" he said in his mind. Kira accepted it with no hesitation and hugged her back

"Im glad you won Kira" said Lacus letting go

"I am too, Lacus" said Kira

They both were smiling at eachother

Everyone was looking at the two, but they didn't seem to notice

"Oh their lovey doveyness reminds me, You owe me coffee and an expensive dinner mister" said Cagalli

"Oh yeah, he wait, the dinner? Then that means you owe me a kiss!" said Athrun smiling

"Oh fine, just because I dont want to ruin the mood right now! Dont get any ideas Athrun!" said Cagalli laughing a little

Tolle and Miriallia suddenly rushed to Kira

"KIRAAAAAAAAAA" yelled Tolle "Pose for us, you're going to be in the newspaper"

"What! Why?" asked Kira

"Because you won the game, It would make the newspaper more interesting to see who beat who and stuff, im tired of the newspapers being thrown away" Said Miriallia

"Oh, sure I guess, if only Lacus gets to be in the picture with me" Kira said excitedly

"Hmm how about it Lacus?" said Miriallia

"Me? Kira, you should take all the fame you can right now" said Lacus

"Aw but I want you in the picture with me" said Kira

"You have a way with your words" said Lacus giggling

"1 2 3 say SEED!" said Tolle

The picture was taken

"It's getting late we should get home" Said Kira

"Sounds good Kira" said Lacus

Both of them walked to Cagalli and Athrun

"Ok um since Athrun's car is just a two seater, you take Cagalli home Athrun" said Kira

"Kira be quiet, I shall make the ideas around here!" said Cagalli in a commanding voice

Everyone laughed

"OK OK heres how it goes, Athrun takes me home cause im very exhausted!" said Cagalli

"Ok bye bye!" said Cagalli and Athrun running to the exit

"Ok.. what was that about?" asked Kira

"Oh i have no idea" said Lacus

"Since Tolle and Miriallia left already, i'll walk you home Lacus" said Kira blushing

"Oh you don't need to, I know the way home already, and it would take you longer to get home" said Lacus

"Your opinions wont be considered now lets go" said Kira laughing a little

Lacus giggled, "Ok lets go"

The two were walking home rather slowly

"So umm, how was your first day of school so far?" asked Kira

"It was good, i'm glad I talked to you today" said Lacus

"You know, all the boys in school, they give me all sorts of things just to impress me, like flowers, chocolates, oh you name it" said Lacus

Kira laughed a little, "You must have a load of them at home then"

"Oh yes i do" Said Lacus

"Holdon Kira, let me finish this, I just felt like i had to say it" said Lacus

"Gifts dont impress me Kira, a down to earth boy impresses me" Said Lacus

"Oh is that so Lacus?" Said Kira, "I'm sure you'll meet him very soon"

"A down to earth boy like...you" said Lacus

Lacus stopped walking, Kira was shocked

"She likes me..god is this a dream? Please dont let this be a dream..."

Kira went to Lacus and hugged her, "I like you too, Lacus"

Around 30 seconds later, they let go and started walking to Lacus's house, but it was different this time, they were now holding hands.

Back to Cagalli and Athrun

"I wonder whats happening with those two, I mean we DID leave them all alone" said Cagalli

"Cagalli, would you be ok if Kira was Lacus's boyfriend?" Athrun asked

"Kira seemed to change today, I don't know why but I can start accepting him at school now" Said Cagalli in amazement

"So... I guess it would be ok, I can trust him and well he is my brother.. I want him to be happy" Said Cagalli

Athrun was relieved to hear this

"BUTTT Kira's too wimpy to ask Lacus out on a date or to even make a move on her HAHH" Cagalli started laughing by herself

The two arrived at Cagalli's house "Ok i'll see you tomorrow Athrun, remember you owe me coffee tomorrow"

"Of course, I WAS the one who asked you out" laughing a little

"Hah well ok Bye Athrun" Cagalli then walked to the door

"Bye Cagalli" said Athrun

Athrun drove home happily

Back to Kira and Lacus

"Ok here we are Kira" said Lacus at the front of her house

"I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Said Lacus

"Of course, i'll be looking forward to it" said Kira smiling

Lacus went inside the house

Kira started walking home, as soon as he couldn't see the house anymore, a bunch of angry eyes started appearing

"Oh what the, they're from school, I recognize them" Said Kira in his mind

"umm whatsup guys?" said Kira a little scared

"I wont forgive you for being with Lacus!" said the now angry mob

"Uh...Oh.." said Kira

Kira then started sprinting home

"After him!" said the angry mob!

Kira lost them in a bit

"Whoa what was that all about.." said Kira

OK CHAPTER IS DONE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, i'd appreciate it alot

next chapter: dates


	6. Chapter 6

alright i feel guilty for not having more chapters so heres an early chapter for everyone!

oh and when you get to the concoction part **concoction**: prepared by mixing ingrediants as in cooking

-

Chapter 6

_Kira started walking home, as soon as he couldn't see the house anymore, a bunch of angry eyes started appearing _

_"Oh what the, they're from school, I recognize them" Said Kira in his mind_

_"umm whatsup guys?" said Kira a little scared_

_"I wont forgive you for being with Lacus!" said the now angry mob_

_"Uh...Oh.." said Kira_

_Kira then started sprinting home_

_"After him!" said the angry mob!_

_Kira lost them in a bit_

_"Whoa what was that all about.." said Kira_

_-_

"Oh geez now i remember! they're Lacus's fanboys!" said Kira out loud thinking no one was there except him

"There he is! Get him!" cried two fanboys

"UH OH!" Kira knew he was in trouble because now he was circled by all the fanboys

Suddenly Shinn came, all the fanboys backed off from him because they knew his reputation of being the badass in school

"Shinn!" cried Kira "What are you doing here?"

"Shut up Kira, i'm here to save you, and besides I can't let you die from these stupid boys who are obssessed with a girl, we got a score to settle!" yelled Shinn

"Shinn..." Kira said

"US? OBSSESSED? You're making us angry" said a big fanboy "Get them!"

"You know how to use a paintball gun?" Shinn said fast

"Nope" Kira replied

"What! Whatever just fire with it and dont fire recklessly cause I don't have that much ammunition" said Shinn

"Alright I can do it!" Kira said very proudly

"Take THIS!" Kira threw his gun at a large fanboy that was really dirty from eating two chocolate bars at the same time

"You IDIOT! You fire not throw!" said Shinn now getting mad at Kira

Luckily the paintball gun bounced on the fanboys stomache and bounced back to Kira

"Talk about luck now lets do this!" Kira said

Shinn sweat dropped

Shinn's aiming was very accurate and got most of the fanboys that were going after him

Kira's accuracy was like Shinns, nearly perfect

Suddenly tons and tons of more fanboys came to help the others

"I dont think we can do this, too many people and to little ammunition, Kira this is YOUR FAULT!" cried Shinn

suddenly a seed burst inside Shinn but that was too late, another large fanboy jumped right on top of Shinn

"SHINNNNN!" Kira cried, Kira dropped his gun from what happened to Shinn

"Oh shi-" Kira was about to get mobbed

Suddenly, a very fast car came by them, " i'll save you guys!" cried Athrun "Wahahahah" Athrun was going crazy "Alright hop in" said Athrun

"What about Shinn?" asked Kira

"Well hes good as dead right now" said Athrun

"Hmm you're right, ok lets go!" said Kira

As Athrun and Kira headed on their way home, Kira was feeling uneasy, "I can't do this i'm gonna save Shinn" said Kira

"How are you going to save him?" asked Athrun

"Hmmm good question, what do you have in the car?" asked Kira

"Well I have a two masks, probably some milk i forgot to bring in, oh man it must smell in the trunk" said Athrun

"Great! Perfect, we can save him by making some kind of concoction that'll drive the fanboys away" said Kira proudly

The two stopped and went to the trunk, "hey first wear-" said Athrun but was a little too late

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME YOUR TRUNK SMELLED LIKE A GARBAGE CAN!" yelled Kira

"Well, if you had not been too hasty, I was about to give you my other mask" said Athrun

"excuses, anyways lets go" said Kira

"Athrun...you got cheese in here...and eggs...and what is that? Ok I don't even want to know" said Kira backing off

"Hah that Kira, is my special ingrediant for my specialty meal, CREAMED HAM WITH MUSTARD!" Said Athrun excitedly

Kira sweatdropped

"Ok lets start mixing this up" said Athrun

It took about 5 minutes to get everything ready

"Now Kira you only have one chance to save Shinn" Do it quickly because i have a date with Cagal-" said Athrun now trying to shut up

"Who?" asked Kira

"No one, forget about it" Athrun said fast

"ok lets do this, now drive!" said Kira in excitement

The two were now close, the fanboys were doing something that looked like a ritual which Shinn had to be tied up on a pole

"Kira, this is the most exciting thing i've done lets do this!" Athrun was so excited when he said it

"Kiiiiiyaaaaaaa" was Athrun's battle chant

-2 minutes later-

"KIRA SAVE US!" yelled Athrun and Shinn over and over while being tied up to the pole

"Now we shall start the Clyne Ritual!" Yelled the leader of the fanclub

"This is so weird" Kira thought

"Not if i can help it!" cried Kira jumping down from out of nowhere

Kira threw the concoction trying to aim it at the pole, it missed, missed terribly and hit Shinns face

"He can survive" Kira thought

Right when it hit the floor, there was a mushroom shaped explosion of flavors there

"I can't breathe!" cried a fanboy

"Someone save me!" cried another

"If i'm not alive, tell Lacus...I" said another and went unconcious

The explosion was so strong that it blew off Kira's mask

"I gotta make it out of..." Kira and everyone else became unconcious

Around 9 o clock p.m, Kira woke up in an unfamiliar house, "Huh...where am I?

"Hello Kira, said a very familiar voice

"La..Lacus?" asked Kira

"Nope" said Meer

"Lacus is in the other room doing something" Meer said (Meer is Lacus's sister)

"Oh, great.." Kira said in a weak voice

Just then Lacus went in the room

"Kira! You're finally awake!" Lacus said happily

-

Back to Athrun

"Huh...where am I? This isn't my room at all" Athrun said

"Where is my twin brother?" Said Cagalli holding a paintball gun at Athrun

"Were you the one that made the concoction!" asked Cagalli

Athrun's eyes started to get watery, "yes..." Athrun said

"Tell me, were you the one that threw it down!" said Cagalli

"No..That was Kira, Athrun started crying, I can't take it Cagalli! That smell! It wont go away!" Said Athrun

"Athrun..Tell me what happened" Said Cagalli

"We were trying to save Shinn from the fanboys, so Kira and I made a concoction to save him! WHY DID WE MAKE IT! The smell wont go away in my mind!" Athrun said

"You idiot, One saves because another saved and that person is saved because that person was saved HOW IS THAT EVER GOING TO WORK!" Cried Cagalli

"I don't know! Kira said he needed to save him!" said Athrun

Cagalli was crying, "my brother is stupid"

five minutes later

"So are we stilll on for tomorrow?" asked Athrun curiously

"Of yeah sure, pick me up afterschool" said Cagalli

"Yeah ok, I have to go now its getting late" said Athrun

"Wait, take this" Cagalli said

So she removed her necklace and put it on him

"Whats this for?" Athrun asked

"its just a present for you" Cagalli said blushing

Right after Cagalli said that, Athrun went in and hugged her

"Athrun...What are you doing?" Cagalli asked

"Thank you Cagalli" said Athrun and went out of the house

Back to Shinn

"I feel so tight..." said Shinn waking up

"HUH Where am I? AHHHHH" cried Shinn

"Relax" said Rey

"You're at home now fool" said Rey

Shinn started crying (like in the first episode of destiny where he sees his family dead) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The smell Rey! THE SMELL!"

DUN DUN DUNNNNN

WILL SHINN BE OK? IS ATHRUN HOME YET? HOWS KIRA GONNA GET HOME! FIND OUT! NEXT TIME!

sorry this was kind of a screw around chapter, I had fun with it though, please review on it, k thanks


End file.
